Finding Love
by Ashluvsmusic247
Summary: Orochimaru asks Akahana of her past, as she tells her story she grows more interested in him.


Chapter III

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry again I forgot about Akahana but I will make it up to you fans of mine. I'm forcing my self to make two! (Grin) I'm putting a twist to this chapter by the way (wink) Oh yea every Kunie looks the same. (Black hair purple eyes and very pale)

"How in the hell did you get in here my lord?" I asked but paused realizing I wasn't careful of my words. But what was the use of it now?

Orochimaru chuckled. "That my dear is none of your business. I had something to say to you, it's been bugging me for a while now."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly

"If I may lord Orochimaru." Kira said coming out from the kitchen counter and into the sitting room. Orochimaru nodded then looked back at me (not to mention I was hopelessly confused.)

"Ok. Hold on a moment….." I paused to gather my thoughts. There was an awkward feeling in the room as I was stood there letting my mind gather everything, then I cleared my throat and spoke. "You were saying?"

Kira sighed mildly amused by my confusion. "Lord Orochimaru has been dying to know about your family history." Kira said.

I looked surprised at the question, but I gave a small smile and sat down in the loveseat and looked at both of them. "No one really has asked me that," I said. "But I'm glad you asked. When I was 5 my parents went on a very important mission for my village, at the time my little sister and I were staying with my older brother. During the mission my parents were killed by assassins, my brother found out from the leader of the village but never told me or my sister until I asked one day after a few weeks….

((At this time I will take you into a flash back))

"Brother? Why aren't mommy and daddy home yet? I asked.

My brother cringed at the question obviously hoping I wouldn't ask that.

"They're coming home in a few months." He lied.

"But….Hibiki-kun my birthday will be in 20 days, why can't they come home early?"

Hibiki gripped the counter, his voice cracked when spoke. "Akahana, don't worry about it; I'm sure they'll be back.

(~)(~)(~)(~)

"Hey Kaminari, Hibiki!" I yelled across the school ground. I was 13 now and still waiting for my parents to come home.

"Oh. Hello Akahana." Kaminari said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes while Hibiki, who was now 21, looked upset as well.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Akahana, I think it's time to tell you the truth about mom and dad." Hibiki said placing a hand on her head.

"What happened to them? They died didn't they?" I was starting to lose my anger. Hibiki looked down at Kaminari who was sobbing again. "When did they die and how?" I started raising my voice, the two legendary Kunie's of the Grass dead, murdered, and killed.

"They died 8 years ago." Hibiki said, now being cautious.

"And you didn't decide to tell me until now!"

"You were only a child! I don't have the heart to tell a five year old girl that her parents were murdered!"

I slapped Hibiki and ran off, so angry that I started pushing people out of my way.

"Akahana stop!" Hibiki yelled as he looked at Kaminari then ran after me.

I ran off to my favorite hiding place where no one has found me, yet. It was the best place to be, dark, cold and full of interesting creatures.

"Akahana?" I heard Hibiki and both Kaminari. I stood still hoping they wouldn't find me.

"Brother it's getting dark and I'm hungry; I'm sure Akahana will be home soon for dinner." Kaminari complained

"Maybe you're right. Come on, let's go." Hibiki said taking her hand and leading her back home.

I suddenly felt something curl around my leg, it felt smooth and cold, I was hoping it wasn't another lizard so I just stood still and let it climb up my leg. The creature reached for my arm so I made it easier for it to crawl on my arm. 'I wonder what this is.' I thought to my self as the creature stayed wrapped around my arm. I took a deep breath and looked around outside to see nobody there, so I causally walked out into the night to see that the creature on my arm was a white snake looking like it's about to shed it's skin.

"Ah, that snake is about shed it's skin. That's a sign of rebirth you know." A tall man about the age of 25 walked out from the shadowy tree. He had blue hair and eyes with a cute face.

"Oh! Lord Shuichi, I didn't see you there." I said surprised. Shuichi was the leader of the village, no one really sees him that often, which makes it all the more shocking that he was here in front of me.

"That's fine my child. Now tell me, why are you out here alone at night?" He asked crouching down to my height looking concerned.

"Well, My brother told me that my parents died eight years ago and also-"

Shuichi laughed "My dear after all this time you really thought your parents were still on that mission?" He laughed again when I nodded "Akahana, didn't you hear about how the mission was a success even though we lost a few lives?"

"No, I don't go outside that often, and when I do, it's because I'm upset"

Shuichi patted me on the shoulder and smiled. The snake curled around my arm moved around my neck shedding it's skin. Afterwards the snake slithered off into my hiding spot and I was stuck with it's skin.

"You're lucky for finding that snake Akahana."

"I am?"

"Yes. Your parents must be reborn somewhere."

I smiled holding the skin "Do you think I'll meet them someday?"

"Maybe. Now we need to get you home"

I nodded holding my treasure close to me and took Shuichi's hand.

(( flash back over))

"I left the village after I found out that mostly what everyone told me how normal I was were lying…but that's not important. I moved into the Land of Tea for a while then left there and well you know the rest of that story Orochimaru." I smiled.

"What happened that day is not to be spoken of again." Orochimaru said with a voice of an angry warning.

"Oh come on now, you did deserve it after all"

Kira stood there watching the two argue over what happened feeling lost but didn't really care what happened.

"You were the one trespassing."

"I didn't know I was trespassing."

"…..This conversation is ending Akahana."

"Fine with me." I said crossing my arms. "Hey Kira, I'm getting something to eat, wanna come?" I asked looking at Kira

"Uh….were are you going out to?" Kira responded in her emotionless voice.

I smiled and said "What ever sounds good to you."

"Ok."

"Yay! Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and left the INN"

Orochimaru looked at Akahana's bag and key that she left and chuckled. Akahana swung open the door and took her key and bag and then nervously smiled at Orochimaru. "Eh heh, that's not like me." I shut the door blushing of embarssment.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Kira said.

"Are you kidding me? He's not the type of person to date"

"Oh am I?" Orochimaru said coming out in a really convincing disguise.

I laughed nervously while my face grew red Kira pulled me away saying bye to him as a message from me.

Chapter 4 coming very soon :D


End file.
